Shogun Pirates
Contents http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Crew_Layout# show Introduction Shogun Pirates are a group of grandline pirates that are known for their superior war tactics and eastern swordsmenship. The Shogun Pirates number 500 strong and are based on he Island of Stonewall. They serve as privateers to the Stonewall royal family and are pirate allies with the Seven Flags Jolly Roger Crew Members The Shogun Pirates Commander Captain Yamato (100) Men Captain Yamato the leader of the entire Shogun Pirate fleet. He started the Shogun pirates when he was young and watched it growl like his own child. Captain Yamato sailed the New World for years searching for a place to call home. During his days out at sea he became ill and began to die. During that time his ship was docked in a port that the Seven Flags were visiting. Shinobu was wondering around and heard him coughing up blood. The android offered to help him with no request for payment, or even deal. She removed Yamato infected tissue and replaced it with her own cybernetic parts she had developed incase of an emergancy. This action of kindness won the heart of Yamato and thus he pledged his sword and his men as allies to the Seven Flags. The Seven Flags did the same to him and his crew. When ever either one is in trouble the two crews would go to extreme lengths to save them. The Shogun Pirates Second in command Commander Katsumoto (100) Men Katsumoto, though highly valued has not been with Yamato from the start. His father Rinji was. Rinji died in a battle agaisnt the marines and his son Katsumoto rose through the ranks to take his spot. Katsumoto is a adept swordsman and next in line to control the Shogun Pirates when Yamato dies. Katsumoto does not share Yamato love for the Seven Flags. He see them as another crew that is apart of the Commision. However he does have respect for their strenght. He is grateful to them however for saving Yamato. Even though he desires the postion of power Yamato has he does not want it at the price of the old man's life. He respects Yamato and looks up to him. It should be noted that Katsumoto force of the Shogun Pirates are the strongest and most ruthless of thte group. It is said that Katsumoto men fight like demons on the battle field, and that they are the back bone of the Shogun Pirates. Another fact about Katsumoto that should be mention is his dislike for the Seven Flags captain Talick. He has no respect for him as Talick is Taran. Katsumoto and several other young Shoguan Pirate children visited Nal-mosiq in their youth as a training exersise. He saw many of his friends cut down by Tuatarans. He still holds that hatred in his heart for the beast and lets Talick know when Yamato is not around. He has enough respect for Yamato to not say such things about his favorite allies in his face. Shogun Pirates General of the Left Captain Hideyoshi (50) Men Hideyoshi the general of the Left. He unlike Katsumoto was not born into the Shogun Pirates. Hideyoshi worked his way up from being a common foot soldeir to the position of Genral of the Left. In the even that misfortune took both Katsumoto and Yamato Hideyoshi would take charge of the entire fleet. Hideyoshi is a common man who joined for the adventure. He is the most liked member of the Fleet. He is kind to his men and looks after their needs. He pefers to win battles with strategy than with pure power. If his crew faces a strong enemy he would simply retreat than to loss the men. Every man in his crew he knows by the first name and when they were born. Unkown to most people Hideyoshi is extremely ambitious, and he covets Katsumoto position. He belives that Katsumoto does not deserve the spot of second in command, and that Katsumoto gain his position simply because of blood. Yes he agrees that Katsumoto is storng, but he does not think he has the leadership capabilities to hold the position. Katsumoto does not care for casulties and the lives of his men. His unites are known for being storng only because Katsumoto treats them cruely and never retreats. Katsumoto devision takes the greatest amount of casulties while Hideyoshi has the least. Upon Yamato death Hideyoshi plans to cause a revolt and take over the Shogun Pirates by force. Many of the lower rank officers are on his side and are simply waiting for the time to strike. Shogun Pirates General of the Right Emiko (50) Men Emiko like Hideyoshi worked her way up from the bottom. The diffrence between her and Hideyoshi is that she did it in half the time. Her skills in battle far out shines Hideyoshi and her strategic mind surpass his as well. She is the youngest person to ever be named a General of the Shogun pirates. She received the rank at the age of 17. For this very reason many lower rank officers disliker her. Emiko like Hideyoshi was not born into the pirates like many other pirates she surpassed. She was introduced as a foot soldier. Her talent for the blade came from her hard work and determination. Before she joined the Shogun Pirates Emiko was a farmers daughter. There farm was burned down by a group of marines who got drunk and thought it would be burn to set some of there crops on fire. Emiko parents and younger brother died in that fire. The only ones who survived were her self and her brothers twin. Angry and wanting revenge Emiko huanted down the marines who did it. The marines however were killed by the Shogun Pirates during their assult on the base. There Emiko joined the Shogun Pirates to gain power so she can protect all that is dear to her. Her brother also joined, but is a lesser member. Shogun Pirate General of the Center Echigo (50) Men Echigo is without a dought the most powerful fighter in the Shogun Pirates. He can not only uses Haōshoku Haki, but he can call upon all three forms at will. To add more fire to the flame Echigo stands as tall as the once storngest man in the world, Whitebeard himself. To top it all off the giant of a man is also a master swordsman. He can not only slice clean through ships, but can send out powerful flying slashes that are comparable to morder fire. The only reason Echigo is not higher ran than Hideyoshi, Emiko, and Katsumoto is because his blood. Echigo is the grandson of Yamato. Yamato did not want to show signs of neprotisum in his ranks. However he could not ignore his grandson's power. Yamato made him general of the center a position that was at one time not available. For people on the outside it seemed like Yamato was showing favor to his grandson, but for those on the inside knew that Yamato was doing him a diservice. Echigo has a strong sense of justice. The men under his flag are also held up to the code. When he set sails his sails are painted with the word Justice. The very sight angers every marine he sails by and scares every pirate who does not know him. When Echigo arives justice will be done. Echigo is the only member of the Shogun Pirates to fly his own flag. Originaly Yamato was going to deny Echigo this privlage as he did not want it to be viewed upon as neprotisum, but Echigo refused to sail for the Shogun Pirates unless they allowed him to do so. Finaly strongarmed Yamato allowed Echigo to sail under his own flag while having the Shogun Pirates flag above it. On the note of Hideyoshi plot to take over the Shogun Pirates Echigo found out a long time ago. However Echigo agrees with it. He does not think Katsumoto deserves the position, nor does he think he can handle the power. He informed Hideyoshi that when the time came he would support him giving Hideyoshi a sense of relief. Shogun Pirates Lieutenant General Keji (25) Lieutenant General Keji is a second generation officer. His father Shibata was a officer in the past. Keji followed in his foot steps and rose through the ranks. Despite being a second Generation officer Keji could not rise above the rank of Lieutenant General. The main reason for this was the new generation astonishing power. Keji however did not complain. In fact he was proud of the fact that their next generation was rising so fast. Keji has a lot of pool in the political world of the Shogun Pirates. He is well respected and his words are equal to one of the generals in the eyes of the men. It was for this very reason that Hideyoshi approached Keji about his plot. Keji agreed and on the day Yamato pass from the world he would side with Hideyoshi. Shogun Pirates Lieutenant General Nagato (25) men Lieutenant General Nagato is also a second generation Shogun Pirate. He like many other second generation is bitter about the quick rise of the two Generals Emiko and Echigo. He belived that Emiko was unworth of the position and that she achived her rank through other means. With Echigo he did not even bother questioning his sill. Instead he complained about the passing over of officers who had been there longer. He is also dislikes Katsumoto, but Katsumoto is for a diffrent reason. Mainly because of Katsumoto wife, who he was dumped by. Nagato is the less like of all the major officers. However he is liked by his men. Nagato is everyting one would hat about pirates wrapped up into one man. When it comes to the situation with Hideyoshi. Nagato has no idea about it. He can't read any of the signs of it, nor can he tell something going to happen. With him it is buisness as usual. Shogun Pirates Lieutenant General Genkai (25) Men Lieutenatn General Genkai is the wife of Katsumoto. It is well known however that she did not gain her rank through marriage.Genakai is known as the fastest blade in the Shogun Pirates. Her sword is a blurr to all thoses who watch her in battle. Not only does she have the fastest sword, but she also has the sharptest mind. Genkai developes most of the technology used by the Samurai Pirates. She designes their ships and watches over the forging of her blades. He duties however keep her off the high seas most of the time, but when she does set sail a river of blood usally is left in her wake. Shogun Pirates Lieutenant General Nobuchika (25) Men Nobuchika, he is one of the last still active first generation Shogun Pirates. Nobuchika was once General of the Left, but resigned from the position and took al esser post. His reason was that his age would not allow him to continue to fight. Nobuchika is still fast with the blade, but he is a shell of what he use to be. He still hangs around to train new soldiers and keep watch over the Shogun Pirates. Nobuchika was the man who came to Hideyoshi about over throwing Katsumoto. He did not approve of his positon as Second in Command, nor did he agree with any of his promotions above Lieutenant General. Katsumoto ws a fool in his openion and he truly belived that he would bring the Shogun Pirates to ruin. Shogun Pirates Lieutenant General Akiro 25 (men) Akiro is a second Generation Shogun Pirate. His father served under Renji, Katsumoto father, for a time. Akiro is a very skilled swordsman. His skill with the blade is only surpassed by Echigo. Akiro and Echigo do not get along. Akiro enjoies killing. He takes any engagement he is involved way to far and extends battles just so he can enjoy more bloodshead. It was for this very reason he bumped heads with Echigo. Echigo belives in a strict code of honor. Akiro breaks almost every one of his tenets in one sitting. This clash between them does not end with their beliefs. Akiro desires Echigo sister Tsuki. Echigo however continues to block Akiro from seeing her, or even interacting with his father. Akiro takes notice and on more than one occasion has tried to eleminate Echigo. Echigo however is the better warrior and always wins in there engagements. However Akiro is a member of the Shogun Pirates and that very fact is what keeps him alive. Akiro has an idea that Hideyoshi might attempt to take over after the commander Yamato is dead. However he does not care. He has not love, nor hatred toward Hideyoshi. The same logic applies to Katsumoto as well. He could care less who was in power. Only thing that mattered to him is swinging his blade. Shogun Pirates Lieutenant General Jojo Lietnant General Jojo is a fourth generation Shogun Pirate. Unlike many other multi genrational Shogun Pirates none of teh members of Jojo family ever reached a rank of captain. In fact they had never even been first mate on a Shogun Pirate ship. Jojo is the first to break that barrior. Jojo unlike other Shogun Pirates does not have super strength. He is not super fast. He is not a master of Haki. Jojo only advantage is that he is both smart with technology and smart on the battle field. Since Jojo was a boy he has studied military tactics and worked with technology. This however has been a challenge for him as most members of his family view tech as a path to weakness. Many of them strived to become stronger, or move faster. Jojo realized that such deeds as Echigo and Katsumoto were not in their blood. He decided to aim toward the things he realized that he excelled in. It came to his family great surprise when Jojo reached the rank of Captain when he was only seventeen. He was the first man in their family to do it and he did so without the power that other men needed to pass the test. The reason was his advancement in sword technology. His blade was not just a hunk of folded steel. His blade could heat up and cool at his command. He no longer needed raw power to damage his opponets. Their second surpise came whenJojo achived the rank of Lieutenant General. To become a Lietenant General in the Shogun Pirates one must show the ability to control Haki. Jojo showed not aptitude for Bushoku and Haoshoku was no were near his blood. Jojo however had a talent toward Kenbunshoku Haki. His skill in it was so great that he was able to defeat all three rival captains and earn the position without being hit once. Even with all the success Jojo has he does not get involved with politics. He is pleased with his rank of Lieutenant General. Crew Strength The crew as a whole is quite powerful on the sea. They have the strenght to resist the Yonko and to stand up to the world government. However if any of the two forces bore their full power against them the Shogun Pirates would fall. It was for this reason that the Shogun Pirates became Privateers of Stonewall and joined the commison. With their Pirate Allies they can combine there strenght and stand even the harshest bombardment. Allies and Traveling Companions The Commision History The Shogun Pirates have been around even in the days of Gold Roger. Their flag has flown for four generation and has seen the rise of many young warriors at sea. Actions Murder, Thieft, Arsony, Vandalisum, Treson, Piracy, Harboning criminals, spreading treason, gambaling, and jay walking War Scenes Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Pirate Crews Category:Organization Category:Battle of the Alamo Category:Shogun Pirates